


RED!

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL THE TAGS!, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, Heavy BDSM, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, M/M, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subdrop, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis safewords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED!

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be triggering to some I suppose so I'm tagging it to be safe.  
>  **PLEASE remember that any BDSM play you may partake in should be safe, sane and consensual. You should only play with people you trust and know. If you are a submissive you should never be afraid to word-out. If you are afraid to word-out with someone then you should not be playing with them. End of story.**
> 
> This ended kind of rushed because I was getting sad and what Louis went through is very similar to a personal experience. So I'm sorry about that.
> 
> A special thanks to bandgeek09 for the idea of a safeword part of this series.
> 
> You do not have to read this story to enjoy the next in the series!
> 
> Okay! On to the story!

Louis was wrapped up in an intense game of FIFA with Zayn in the front lounge of the bus with the other three boys lounging around and watching their progress. They were currently barreling down the road towards Etihad Stadium in Manchester. All five boys were still running on an intense concert high from the first of the stadium shows despite the short break after South America. Everything was going well with the new show. The stage was huge and they were all happily making use of the new space. Of course their choreography was a shit show as always, but the crowds had gobbled up every silly move.

“Alright, guys, it’s probably about time to pack up”, Liam announced standing up and stretching.

It was coming up on 3am and they had to be at the arena by 1pm the next day. Harry yawned in agreement and Niall was already drifting off on the couch. Liam held a hand out for Louis to take but received a head shake in response.

“I’ll turn in when I finally finish kicking Zee’s ass.”

Liam sighed gently peering down at Louis with a stern look.

“30 minutes, Louis, then you better be in that bunk.”

“Yeah”, Louis replied with a dismissive wave.

Two hours later Liam woke up and groggily made his way to the bathroom. Once he was done he went to crawl back into his bunk, but a noise from the front lounge stopped him. That sounded a lot like Louis. He stumbled to the front of the bus to see his boyfriend tapping away at a controller with Zayn passed out next to him. Liam sighed deeply and walked over to the game station under the TV pushing the power button until the lights went out.

“Liam! I was about to win!”

“Bed, Lou.”

Louis let out an aggravated growl throwing his controller down next to him.

“I can’t believe you did that! I was so close!”

“It’s fucking 5am, Louis! Get to bed! Now!”

“You’re not my mum, Liam! I’ll sleep when I’m damn well ready to!”

“You’re pushing it.”

“I’m not fucking pushing anything!”

Liam had enough. He reached down grabbing Louis by the ear and forcing the older boy up. Louis batted at Liam’s arms wiggling and whining as the younger boy walked back to his bunk. Liam scooped up the smaller body and shoved Louis into his bunk pushing him all the way into the wall before climbing in as well.

“Liam!”

“I swear if you don’t shut up I will spank your ass black and blue. Now go to sleep!”

Louis huffed angrily and flipped over so his back was to Liam with his arms stubbornly folded across his chest.

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!”

“You are. I know you are and I’m telling you to stop this instant.”

Louis mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “fuck you”.

Liam reached over to cup Louis’ face firmly tugging until he could see his submissive’s eyes.

“Would you like to run that by me one more time? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.”

Louis tried to look everywhere but into Liam’s eyes.

“Say it to my face, Lou. You want to be a badass then go ahead and do it. Say it.”

“Fuck you!”

Liam released Louis’ chin with an angry growl.

“Fine. Be a fucking little bitch. Don’t you dare pop one fucking toe out of this bunk until I come and get you for your punishment tomorrow morning. Do you hear me?”

“Whatever.”

There was a moment when Liam had the strong urge to just throttle Louis, but it passed and Liam climbed out to get in his own bunk leaving his boyfriend to sleep alone.

 

*The Next Morning*

Liam slowly cracked his eyes open looking to his side to find himself Louis-less. His confusion passed when the events of the night before came rushing back. He rubbed at his tired eyes furiously trying to calm himself down as the anger started coming back. Louis was defiant on a good day, but last night he had been downright disrespectful. Liam grabbed his toothbrush from the little pouch on the wall and slipped into the small bus bathroom. While he brushed his teeth he came up with a gameplan for punishment. He found Zayn, Niall, and Harry in the front lounge just relaxing.

“Lou and I are taking over the back lounge for a bit. Just a warning.”

Harry and Zayn groaned while Niall smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Can I—”

“No, Niall, you can’t watch! Perv!”

Niall pouted at Liam and sank back into the couch.

Harry looked at Liam, “we’ll turn the TV up high.”

“Thanks, mate. And keep Niall up here!”

“You’re no fun, Leemo”, Niall called after Liam’s back.

Liam pulled back the curtain to Louis’ bed to find his submissive curled up in a small ball in the center snoring softly. He poked at Louis’ shoulder until there was movement.

“Up. Now.”

Louis froze for a few moments, but then unfurled his body and slipped out of the bunk. Liam placed his hand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck firmly and steered the smaller body to the back lounge shutting the sliding door behind them.

“Knees. Head down. Stay.”

Liam walked over to their stash of toys hidden in one of the compartments under the couch cushions. He grabbed a thin but sturdy rattan cane with a cushioned handle and bent it a few times in his hands.

“Get up. Kneel on the couch and lean forward with your legs spread.”

Louis followed the directions exactly without a single word. Liam was too focused on punishment to notice something was wrong.

“Why are we here, Louis”, Liam bit out.

“Because I was a brat”, Louis responded in a monotone.

“No. You were insolent and snarky and purposely disrespectful.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And what happens when you are bad?”

“I-I-I get spanked.”

If Louis hadn’t hidden his face in his elbow Liam would be able to see the tears already flowing in rivers.

“Why do I spank you?”

“Because you love me and care about me enough to take control and set me straight.”

“That I do. You are to count each one and thank me for them. If you forget we start again. If you aren’t loud enough we add one at the end.”

“Yes, Sir”

Liam tapped the cane right in the sit spot before raising his arm and swinging. Louis’ entire body lurched forward as he screamed.

“OOWW! One, Sir! Thank you, Sir!”

“I forgot. I don’t want to hear a sound besides the count and you thanking me. Clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Liam knew he was making it impossible, but he was sick of the disobedience. He reasoned with himself that it would teach Louis discipline.

SWISH! CRACK! The cane landed again just under the first stripe.

“T-two, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Louis was already struggling with not voicing his pain. They had never done silence before. He bit down on the inside of his cheek in an attempt to quiet his yelps.

SWISH! CRACK!

“THREE, Sir! Thank you, Sir!”

SWISH! CRACK!

“FOUR, Sir! Thank you, Sir!”

By fifteen Louis was screaming out all five words. The metallic tinge of blood coated his tongue from cuts in his bottom lip and the inside of his cheek. Pain was radiating through his entire body. He could feel himself shaking. He opened his eyes for a moment trying to take deep breaths, but Liam landed the next strike at that exact moment. Louis wasn’t prepared; he screamed.

Liam sighed, “tsk, tsk, tsk, Lou. I guess we’re starting over.”

Louis buried his face again and nodded ashamed with himself for fucking up. They made it up to twenty this time. Liam had just raised the cane for number twenty-one when it happened. Louis broke. He slid down until his body was curled into a little ball on the seat of the couch. The cane clattered to the ground as Liam surged forward becoming more worried by the moment.

Louis was whimpering, “red”, over and over again.

Liam reached out stroking his submissive’s arm trying to calm him, but the touch was flinched away from.

“Lou! Lou, baby, you’re okay. I stopped. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

For the first time in a year Liam went into panic mode. The sounds coming between the whispered “red”s were absolutely heartbreaking.

“Louis! Please, baby, just—I don’t—I’m not—tell me what hurts the most! PLEASE!”

Tears were running down Liam’s face as he desperately tried every calming technique possible. Nothing was working. Liam ripped open the sliding door and ran into the bathroom wetting a washcloth with cool water before returning to the broken man on the couch. He slowly ran the damp cloth on every part of Louis’ body he could reach begging his boyfriend to answer him. Three bodies entered the room. Zayn yanked Liam back tugging him toward the hall while Harry and Niall ran to kneel in front of a hysterical Louis. Liam was struggling again Zayn with all his might breaking free every few seconds only to be grabbed again. Harry stood after a few moments and walked straight over to the two struggling bandmates landing a solid punch to Liam’s right cheek. Liam crumpled to his kneel clutching his probably broken cheek.

“What did you do?”

“I just—he won’t talk to me—help him! Please help him! I don’t know what happened! HELP HIM!”

Harry was a little bit surprised. He had never seen Liam looking this destroyed and lost, and he began to regret the punch. Liam desperately clawed at the carpet trying to get closer to Louis while still in Zayn’s grip. The only sound in the room was Zayn panting from fighting his stronger bandmate and Liam’s choked off pleas for them to fix Louis. Harry turned around realizing he couldn’t hear Louis crying anymore. Niall was gently stroking Louis’ hair talking to him in a hushed whisper.

“Let Liam go”, Niall ordered.

Zayn did just that sitting back as Liam scrambled forward toward his boyfriend. Louis’ eyes were open still leaking the last tears he had. Liam wiped his boy’s cheeks cooing softly and apologizing every few seconds. Niall scooted back observing the two curiously.

“Louis, you’re an idiot”, Niall said sighing.

Zayn, Harry and Liam looked at the blonde utterly baffled.

“He didn’t word-out when he needed to. He waited. He’s an idiot.”

“I—I—I should have seen it. I should have known he couldn’t take any more. Oh god. Lou, please talk to me. Where does it hurt most? Ice? Cream? A hug? What do you need? Just talk to me!”

Liam looked absolutely tortured and miserable. 

“You left.”

Liam fell back as if Louis’ words were a knife to the heart.

“Oh my god.”

“I’m bad. You said I’m bad and you left.”

Liam looked absolutely horrified. He had caused his submissive serious emotional pain. He broke Louis. The urge to fling himself off a very tall building swept over him with the realization. Liam felt like he had done the worst thing he could ever do. Louis trusted him and he fucked it up. He had to fix it.

“I love you more than anything in the entire world. You are my sun and my moon. Leaving you alone last night was the hardest thing ever. You misbehaved and I thought I was doing the right thing by denying you comfort. I’m such an idiot. And you’re perfect, Lou. You make bad decisions and I don’t always agree with your behavior but you could never be bad. You aren’t bad. You’re my good, perfect, amazing, special boyfriend. I love you so much.”

Neither of them could take it anymore; Liam reached forward just as Louis opened his arms. They held on as tight as possible to each other both apologizing for everything. 

“So everything is okay”, Harry asked still a bit on edge.

“Yeah, Curly”, Louis mumbled out obviously exhausted, “we might need someone to fix Li’s cheek though.”

“Oh yeah! Ouch, Harry, you fucking prick!”

The lanky man grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Niall sighed happily grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

“See, Liam! This is why you should let me watch! I’m good to have around!”

“Niall”, everyone else in the room groaned.

Liam and Louis’ mouths met in a gentle kiss; Harry and Zayn groaned while Niall started whooping.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always and will always be accepted with love and gratitude!
> 
> I am looking for a beta. If you are interested please leave a comment below to tell me or directly e-mail (sharkey15@aol.com) me at once!
> 
> I love all of you amazing readers and my face lights up with every hit, kudos, and comment!
> 
> Enjoy,  
> -Victoria


End file.
